My Love for you is Eternal
by CreativeLola
Summary: "No, no , this can't be happening …" Seth mumbled as he read the content of the paper. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Philip Drew Braun Jr and Celeste Cheryl Bonin to celebrate their union." One-shot . Reviews are more than welcomed!


My love for you is eternal

"No, no, this can't be happening …" Seth mumbled as he read the content of the paper.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Philip Drew Braun Jr and Celeste Cheryl Bonin to celebrate their union."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know" Dean said, sitting on the couch and watching his friend.

"Well, she clearly moved on, why can't I, right?" Seth said, replacing his frown with a smile, which they both knew was fake.

"I know this is hard for you, man. I'm telling you not to go for you own sake, I just don't want to see you get hurt more than you already have after you two ended it "Dean replied, getting up from the couch and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's been a long time since we broke up, I told you I'm over it, why do you think I'm going to get hurt? I'm going to that wedding, you're coming with me and that's it. Just because I don't have a fiancée , that doesn't mean that I'm still in love with her" he exclaimed, getting out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Dean sighed and picked up the crumbled wedding invitation from the ground and checked the time and place. Perfect. Seth and Kaitlyn's place. An outside wedding near the tree overlooking the lake .

Meanwhile, Seth was walking ,the sky getting dark , pulling his hood over his head , allowing himself to have a private moment to think. Why? Why was she doing this to him? After months of trying to repair his wounds , all his efforts went out of the window the minute he saw that damn invitation.

After months of trying to convince himself that he doesn't have any feelings for her anymore or at least buried them very deep, turns out he was kidding himself.

He would never stop loving her .God, that guy has to be special, Seth thought to himself. But he knew he had to go, tomorrow, not only for her but for him too.

The Next day

All the bridesmaids were gathered here in her room and everything was set. Kaitlyn looked at herself in the mirror, she was supposed to be happy, this was supposed to be the most important and happiest day of her life, she _wasn't_. Something was missing, this day was supposed to be perfect, yet, there was a small part of her still hoping he would show up, so that she can see him again.

Pushing her thoughts away, she turned around and faced her friends, putting a smile on her face and theirs.

"I'm so happy for you, Kait. You're getting married!" April jumped up and down in her pink maid of honour's dress , which she , contrary to all odds , wore converse with ,despite Kaitlyn's attempts to convince her to wear heels.

"I thought this day would never come. But it did , I'm so proud of you , honey" her mother said as she hugged her daughter and releasing her after shedding a few tears .

"Aww, Mom. Thank you."

"Just know, that this man loves you and you love him. It's going to be fine , I can see you're a little nervous "Kelly said softly and hugged her friend .

"Thank you guys , but It's not PJ I'm worried about , I know he loves me, I'm just not sure if I love him 100 per cent" Kaitlyn said , looking at the marble floor and playing with her fingers.

"What do you mean , you don't love him 100 per cent?" April said , shaking her friend's shoulder, when it suddenly hit them. "You're talking about _him_ , Seth" she mumbled his name.

"I don't know what's wrong. Don't know why I feel the way I do. I just know it's killing me ". Feeling her eyes beginning to water, Kaitlyn grabbed a tissue , careful not to ruin Alicia's masterpiece .

"Just forget about him, okay? This is your day, you're supposed to be happy, so _be happy_. Don't let him ruin this for you. Okay?" Kelly comforted her friend, daring to speak after her revelation.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to put the past behind me. Okay, everybody out, so I can make my big entrance, I can tell the wedding 's about to start " Kaitlyn joked, covering the present silence seconds ago.

"Okay. Just glad to be helpful" April said, ushering the bridesmaids and Kaitlyn's mother out.

"I believe in you, Kait. It's going to be amazing " April said, before getting out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Dude, if you're not feeling okay, we can go" Dean said as he and Seth noticed the huge amount of pictures of PJ and Kaitlyn surrounding the entrance. Even though he felt sick to his stomach, he had to be here.

"No, I already told you, I have to close this chapter, so I can move on and forget about her" Seth replied, checking his two-toned hair.

"Erasing yourself from somebody's life is not as simple as walking out of the door, you know". Dean sighed.

"I know…when did you get so wise?" Seth joked, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair!" Dean slapped Seth's hands away from his hair and arranged his hair to it's former state.

"We should sit down, the wedding's about to start".

Dean and Seth took their seats, at the front, next to Randy and Phil, Kelly and April's boyfriends.

Minutes later, everyone took their place, the music started and the groom took his position next to the priest and the bride had yet to walk down the aisle.

Seth, who was starting to get nervous, noticed the bridesmaids beginning to act suspicious. His doubts were confirmed as Kelly and April entered the house and climbed the stairs as Seth kept looking from his seat.

He decided to look too, worried about her.

Seth got up and searched to house, yelling her name every time he entered a room, but to no avail.

Noticing the guests who began whispering to each other, he got out of the house and circled it, until he found her, the sight that was her, was, indeed, breath taking.

Leaning against the tree in her white wedding dress and looking at the lake, searching for answers.

"You're here" she said, pulling him out of his stance.

"Of course I am, after all, you sent me an invitation" he got closer to her, as she kept her eyes on him, really wearing that tux.

"What are you doing here Seth?" saying his name was so weird after trying to forget it for so long.

"I told you…"he began to repeat but was interrupted.

"No, I mean why would you come to see me marry another man?" her voice laced with urgency.

"I came because I figured that this was the easiest way to let you go, watching you marry another man, I thought, would make me forget about you. But I guess I'll never be able to do that, aren't I?". He kept getting closer until she was at arms length , while holding her gaze.

"I'm sorry if you hate me so much that having the memory of me stuck in your brain is so impossible to bear" she replied in a higher tone.

"You think I hate you ? Well , you couldn't be more wrong, you know what I hate ? the fact that no matter how many times I tell myself that I'm better off without you, a part me won't let go , you know why? Because I still have feelings for you, feelings that will never go away" Seth smiled as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Please, Seth, don't do this…not now…"Kaitlyn said, breathing heavily and hoping her tears won't fall.

"Tell me you love him more than you love me, tell me that he's your soulmate , then you'll have to see me again" he replied softly.

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Kaitlyn finally spoke.

"I will never love anyone as much as I love you and you know what I realized, I loved you then, I love you still, I always have and always will. Why am I so scared of losing you when you're not even mine?" she didn't care anymore as she let her tears fall freely from her eyes.

Seth brought one hand up to wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"I will always be yours ,I still love you no matter what happens and one day, I will make things right again , and I guess today is that day."

She heard what she needed to as she crashed her lips against his for a few seconds and enjoying the feeling of being in her soulmate's arms but then she pulled away, and was brought back to reality.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell PJ. After all it is our wedding…"Kaitlyn was interrupted as she watched Seth point to something to her right.

"I think he already knows.." Kaitlyn was taken by surprise as she turned around and saw everybody watching them , including PJ , who didn't look upset but seemed happy , presumably for her.

She felt embarrassed and buried her face in the crook of Seth's neck as his body rose with laughter. She heard April yell "I knew it!" as Phil's laugh was heard.

Pressing her forehead to his, they both smiled. "I love you" she said. Seth paused , pretending to think , earning him a slap on the arm , "I'm kidding! I love you too." He replied with one more kiss as everyone cheered.


End file.
